A liquid crystal display device is a display device that has excellent advantages that it has high definition, is thin, is light, consumes low electrical power, and the like. In recent years, a market scale of such a liquid crystal display device has rapidly expanded. For such a liquid crystal display device, a dot inversion driving, in which a signal electric potential is supplied to each data signal line so that a polarity of the signal electric potential is reversed every horizontal scanning period, has been widely employed. Note however that, according to the dot inversion driving, the polarity in the each data signal line is reversed frequently. This causes a problem such as a reduction in a charging rate of pixels or an increase in power consumption. In view of this, for example as described in Patent Literature 1, there has been proposed a block inversion driving in which the signal electric potential is supplied to the each data signal line so that the polarity of the signal electric potential is reversed every plurality of horizontal scanning periods. The block inversion driving makes it possible to improve the charging rate of the pixels and to suppress power consumption and heat generation, as compared with the dot inversion driving.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration employing the block inversion driving, in which configuration a dummy scanning period is inserted immediately after reversal of a polarity (see FIG. 35). According to this configuration, a dummy scanning period (H3) for a pre-charge and a horizontal scanning period (H4) for an actual charge (for writing) are allocated to a piece of data (n+2), which is to be written immediately after the reversal of the polarity. This makes it possible to increase a charging rate of a pixel corresponding to the piece of data (n+2).